The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved containers, to new and improved holders for use in securing such containers to belts and to the combination of such containers and holders. More specifically it pertains to the combination of a container and a holder which is primarily intended to be utilized in various athletic activities such as underwater activities for the purpose of maintaining items such as paper money, a drivers license, credit cards and the like on the body of a person engaged in such activities.
It is believed that the reasons for and need for the present invention will be reasonably apparent from the latter sentence. One of the problems often encountered by individuals engaging in various athletic activities, especially activities such as scuba diving, snorkeling or just plain swimming concerns the safety of valuable items. In the past it has been conventional for individuals indulging in such activities to store such valuables along with their clothing in appropriate lockers or to entrust such valuables to various others for safe keeping.
Both of these types of approaches to the problem of dealing with valuables have their limitations and disadvantages. The usual lockers used in so-called locker rooms as are employed by persons who are changing into the appropriate garb for athletic activity are notoriously susceptible to robbery. Frequently this is the result of the quality of the construction used in the lockers and/or the quality of the locks used with them. On many occasions it is impossible to locate a trust-worthy individual who will watch a person's valuables as a person is engaged in athletic activities. The various "valuable" storage systems which are occasionally utilized in connection with locker rooms are often susceptible to thievery.
As a result of these factors it is considered that there is a need for a new method of safeguarding various valuables of a person engaging in various athletic activities, especially underwater activities. More specifically, it is believed that there is a need for a way for persons engaged in an athletic or similar activities to carry their most important valuables with them so that they can avoid worrying about these valuables as they are engaged in these athletic activities.